When it comes to forever, consequences be damned
by Calie1
Summary: Loki will do whatever it takes to keep Jane with him, forever.
1. Chapter 1

Mortals should live mortal lives. That's what Odin would say. Their lives are short, and that's the way it was meant to be.

Loki would point out that he was meant to die on that cold barren rock, as Odin had reminded him more then once. Evidentially, what is meant to be didn't apply to Odin's decisions.

Which was perfect, because in Loki's opinion, rules, especially Odin's, didn't apply to him either.

Loki took a page Odin's book. If the rules wouldn't apply to Odin then they wouldn't apply to Loki either.

Loki took it. It had taken some careful planning, intricately woven spells that he actually worried might not work, but in the end he looked down on the small troubling object in his hands with a smile. It was worth it. Without it Loki would be alone again, and that he couldn't stand the thought of. Without it he would one day lose something so terribly important.

After that, everything had been so easy.

"Is there anything you wouldn't forgive me for?" He asked Jane one day as he lounged in her bed, holding her from behind. Her body was still warm from earlier physical activities.

Jane turned her head and looked up at him suspiciously. "Did you kill someone?"

"No."

"Hurt someone?"

"No."

"Thank god," she said in relief and turned away again. "I think I could forgive you for anything else."

Next time he seeks another answer she's bent over one of his books, her interest peaked with the information on other worlds that he constantly teased her with. "I'd take you," She looks up at him. "To see it all. Would you be able to leave your home?"

Jane smiles. "I'd go anywhere."

Next time he seeks an answer, his final answer, she's riding him slowly, her small hands pressed against her chest. Loki wraps an arm around her back and pulls her down to him and urges her on, pressing kisses against her shoulder. "Would you stay with me as you said? It's a very long time."

She raised her head and looked down on him, face flushed and small pants coming from her parted lips. "You already know my answer."

He did. She'd told him yes months ago. He'd tried, he really had. Loki had wanted to do it the honorable way, if only for her sake. There were things outside of his control, and Loki really wasn't honorable.

After, she lay spent next to him.

"I'm hungry," she lamented and sighed against his chest where she rested her head.

Loki pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and pulled away from her. He made a show of stepping out of her room and walking to the kitchen. What he sought wasn't in the kitchen. It appeared in his hand in a glimmer of green light. When he returned to her he tossed the red apple at Jane. She gasped and barely caught it. She glared at him, but she mumbled a thanks and as he settled back next to her she bit into it.

Loki could see through his magic, and underneath the glamor the apple gave off a golden glow. She finished it without a word and tossed the trash away. It was rather anti-climactic he supposed. Jane had eaten one of Idunn's apples without a word and settled back in next to him to fall asleep.

It wouldn't be long before Odin discovered his most recent transgression. The length the king would go was anyone's guess. Loki was pretty sure he was banished. He could handle that. There were thousands of places to visit. Enough to occupy Jane's curious mind. She'd be mad, at that Loki was sure. Jane hadn't wanted an Aesir's life this way, nothing that forced him to disobey Odin, steal or trick her. She would forgive him though and in time Odin would eventually forget. In Loki's opinion it was all worth it, because now she would be with him forever.


	2. Chapter 2

She screamed, yelled, cried and Loki waited. Over a thousand years and he could withstand some dramatics. It was only when she looked away from him and whispered that there could possibly be a way to undo this that Loki snapped. He grabbed her arms and yanked her to him. Rarely did he get angry with her, but this time he was furious. "No," he growled. "You will not. Do you know the lengths I went?! For you?! It was for you! Do you think I could bare the thought of losing you?!"

"But-." She gasped, eyes red and pained.

He'd heard what she had to say already. It was his turn. "No, not buts Jane. This was the only way. What is more important? You and I or Odin and his stupid apples?" He spat. "I told you, I asked him. I tried your way, but I'm not going to sit back and wait to lose you because of him. I can promise you, if he had prevented me, if he had forced me to lose you, I would have done everything within my ability to ruin him."

Jane sighed and sagged. "Loki…."

Her forehead rested against his chest in defeat. Loki let go of his anger and pulled her against his chest. "In a few hundred years, this will be a distant memory. We can laugh about it." She did laugh softly then. Slowly, she looked up at him with glassy eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered, "for loving me this much."

If possible, Loki loved her to much. He'd break all the rules for her, no matter the consequence.


End file.
